List of Special Skills
Class A Skills Ronaldo: *5 Star : "King Ronnie" (Unique and fast "Technician" + Striker's Instinct). Upgrade to "La Maquina" *EUS: "O rei de Portugal" (? + ?). Upgrade to "King CR" Messi: *5 Star : "The Protagonist" (Technician + Trick Shot ). Upgrade to "The Golden Child" *CLS: "Brainchild of Football" (? + ?). Upgrade to ? Alonso: *5 Star, CLS and Early NDS: "El Profesor" (? + ?). Upgrade to "El Maestro" Fabregas: *EUS and Early NDS: "Oh, Cescy" (? + ?). Upgrade to "Spanish Fiberglass" *CLS: "Future of Football" (? + ?). Upgrade to ? Neymar Jr: *Early 5 Star and Early NDS: "Joia" (? + ?). Upgrade to "O Rei" *Late 5 Star and CLS: "Dancerino" (? + ?). Upgrade to "National Treasure" Courtois: *Late 5 Star: ? (? + ?). Upgrade to "San Courtois" Arda: *Late 5 Star: "The Turkish magician" (Technician + Stealth Pass). Upgrade to ? Di Maria: *Late 5 Star: "El Fideo" (Speedster + Early Cross). Upgrade to "Angel Wings" *CLS:"The Angel of Madrid" (? + ?). Upgrade to ? Benzema: * CLS/Early 2014-15 5 Stars: "Benzebut" (Striker's Instinct + Killer Pass). Upgrade to ?' Puyol: *BDR: "'The Little Giant" (? + ?). Upgrade to "Catalan Wall" David Villa: *Late 5 Star and Late NDS: "El Gauje" (Striker Instinct + Chasing). Upgrade to "Maravilla!!" Gerrard: *5 Star: "All Guns Blazing" (Block Buster + Destroyer). Upgrade to "The Red Dragon" *BDR: "Stevie G" (? + ?). Upgrade to "The Raging Red" Suarez: *Early 5 Star: "El Depredador" (? + ?). Upgrade to "El Pistolero" *Late 5 Star: "The Latino Marksman"(? + ?). Upgrade to "The Golden Gunner" Ribery: *5 Star: "FerraRibery" (Early cross + Speedster). Upgrade to "Scarface" Robben: *5 Star: "Supersonic Winger" '(Long-ranger + Speedster). Upgrade to "'The Jet Booster" Pirlo: *5 Star: "Il Metronomo" (Flamboyant Feed + Killer Pass). Upgrade to "L'architetto" Diego Costa: *5 Star: "Dynamo" (Striker's Instinct + First time volley?). Upgrade to "El Choclo" Ibrahimovic: *5 Star: "THE TYRANT" (First time volley + Striker's Instinct). Upgrade to "Il Genio" *CLS: "Ibracadabra" (? + ?). Upgrade to ? Cavani: *Early 5 Star: "El Botija" (Striker + Volley). Upgrade to "El Matador" *Late 5 Star and CLS: "Dance of Matador" (Striker + Chasing). Upgrade to "Dancing Striker" Schweinsteiger: *5 Star: "Midfield Motor" (Chasing + Killer Pass). Upgrade to "Midfield Mastermind" *Early NDS: "Heart of a Champion" (? + ?). Upgrade to "King Schweini" Müller: *5 Star and NDS: "The 2nd of his name" (Striker + Stealth Pass). Upgrade to "Der Niue Bomber" Lahm: *5 Star and NDS: "The Mastermind" (Chasing + Rainbow Cross). Upgrade to "The Wing Commander" *BDR: "The Magic Dwarf" (? + ?). Upgrade to "WIRELESS" *NDS: "Als Sechser" (? + ?). Upgrade to "Captain Lahm" Sergio Ramos: *5 Star: "The White Knight" (Chasing + Destroyer). Upgrade to "The Kingsguard" *NDS & BDR: "La ciudadela blanca" (? + ?). Upgrade to "El Faraon de Camas" *EUS: "El Commanche" (? + ?). Upgrade to Lobo Piqué: *5 Star: "Playmaker in defense" (Destroyer + Flamboyant Feed). Upgrade to "The Attack Trigger" *EUS: "Príncipe Piqué" . Upgrade to "El Central del Mundo" *Early NDS: ? (? + ?). Upgrade to "Counter-Strike Signal" Mascherano: * 5 Stars: "Second Sight" (?+?). Upgrade to "?'" Cole: * 5 Stars (Early Badge): "'Buccanering Left Back" (Chasing + Early Cross). Upgrade to "King of Left Backs" T.Silva: *5 Star and Early NDS: "Perfect Defender" (Destroyer + Flamboyant Feed). Upgrade to "Monstro" *CLS: "The Complete Defender" (? + ?). Upgrade to ? Neuer: *5 Star: "The German Wall" (Shield of Iron + The Sentinel). Upgrade to "The Guardian Angel" * CLS: "The Icecube" (Shield of Iron + The Sentinel). Upgrade to ? * Old NDS: "Schnapper" '''(Shield of Iron + The Sentinel) Upgrade to "'''Perfect Reflexes" *NDS: "?'" (Shield of Iron + The Sentinel). Upgrade to "'False 5" Godin: *5 Star: "The Aerobat" (Aerial duel + Tackle). Upgrade to "Air Defence Command" A.Iniesta: *5 Star: "Magician" (Technician + Killer Pass). Upgrade to "Wizard" *NDS: "El Ilusionista" (? + ?). Upgrade to "Andresito" Xavi: *5 Star: "The Puppet Master" (Feint Dribble + Killer Pass). Upgrade to "Pelopo" *BDR: "El Profe" (? + ?). Upgrade to ? *NDS: ? (Killer Pass + Bullet Shot). Upgrade to "Laser Guided Shot" Dani Alves: *5 Star: "The Slipstream" (Chasing + Early Cross). Upgrade to "Huracon" *Early NDS: "Runaway Right Back" (? + ?). Upgrade to ? Honda: *4 Star: "Monster Lefty" (Long Ranger + Block Buster). Upgrade to "The Burning Lefty" Kroos: *Early NDS: "The Hope of Bavaria" (Long range shot + Crossing). Upgrade to "The German Prodigy" *Late NDS: "Garçon" (Long Ranger + Killer Pass). Upgrade to Octo-pass Klose: *NDS: "Salto-Klose" (Unstoppable Header + Striker's Instinct). Upgrade to ? Mandzukic: *5 Star: "Modern Targetman" (Striker + Volley). Upgrade to "Modern Finisher" *CLS: "The Goal Machine" ((possibly)Striker's Instinct + First-time Volley). Upgrade to ? Mata: *NDS: Juanito '(? + ?). Upgrade to '"360 Vision" Rooney: *5 Star: "Fiendish Finisher" (Striker's instinct + First Time Volley). Upgrade to "The Dead Eye" V.Persie: *5 Star: "The STRIKER" (Striker's instinct + direct volley). Upgrade to "Mr. Perfect" *Early NDS: ? (? + ?). Upgrade to "Robin of Orange" De Rossi: *5 Star: "Il Capitano Futuro" (Chasing + Aerial Superiority). Upgrade to ? *EUS: "Gladiator" (? + ?). Upgrade to "Orgoglio Romanista" Totti: *5 Star: "Il Principe" (Striker + Stealth Pass). Upgrade to "The King of Rome" *BDR: "No. 9.5" (? + ?). Upgrade to "Emperor of Rome" Hernanes: * NDS:"Seleção Magician"(Technician + Long Ranger). Upgrade to'"Il Profeta"' Di Natale: *5 Star: "The Master Craftsman" (? + ?). Upgrade to ? *BDR: ? (? + ?). Upgrade to "The Italian Scallion" Giggs: *BDR: "Mr. 11" (Speed Dribble + Early Cross). Upgrade to "The Welsh Legend" Kaka': *CLS: "The Heavenly Gift" (Technician + Trick Shot). Upgrade to ? Benzema: *CLS: "Benzebut" (? + ?). Upgrade to ? Eto'o: *Early 5 Star: "Pantera Nera" (Speedster + Striker). Upgrade to ? Chiellini: *BDR: "Clever Defender" (? + ?). Upgrade to ? Pogba: *EUS: "Pogboom!" (? + ?). Upgrade to "Il Polpo Paul" Buffon: *5 Star: "Praetorian Guard" (Miraculous Saves + The Sentinel). Upgrade to "The No. 1" *BDR: "Overwhelming Aura" (? + ?). Upgrade to "San Gigi" Toure Yaya: *Late 5 Star: "The Human Train" (Destroyer + Block Buster). Upgrade to "The Colossus" Silva: *5 Star and NDS: "Magic Left Foot" (Technician + Stealth Pass). Upgrade to Miracle Lefty De Jong (Nigel): * EUS/NDS: "The Terrier" (? + ?). Upgrade to Der Rasenmäher Özil: *5 Star and NDS: "Multi-Kulti Kicker" (Driven Shot + Stealth Pass). Upgrade to "Midfield Monarch" Nagatomo: *5 Star: "Full-on Full Back" (Speedster + Chasing). Upgrade to "Motorino" Class B/B+ Skills Striker's Instinct: Goal-scoring skill. Upgrade to Prolific Striker Destroyer: Defensive skill. Upgrade to Ace Killer Elegant Cross: Crossing skill. Upgrade to Rainbow Cross Speedster: Burst of speed when dribbling. Upgrade to Ray of Light Bullet Shot: Long-range, hard to stop shooting skill. Upgrade to ? Technician: Dribbling skill that evades defenders. Upgrade to Marseille Turn Killer Pass: Passing (through ball) ability. Upgrade to Glorious Pass Power Tackle: Ball-winning ability. Upgrade to ? The Sentinel: Goalkeeper 1-on-1 ability. Upgrade to Menacing Aura Aerial Duel: Defensive ability. Upgrade to Air Superiority Class C/C+ Skills Unstoppable Header: Powerful header. * Bullet Header: Header faster than a speeding bullet. * Rating 3/5. It is OK, and works better with other crossing skills. First Time Volley: Powerful strike on the volley. * Perfect Volley: Spectacular First-Time Effort. * Rating: 3/5. Can be activated pretty frequently even at low level. Trick Shot: Shot which wrong-foots the goalkeeper. * Perfect Lob: A delightful lob. * Rating: 4/5. A very effective skill for FW against goalkeeper, but need to be very close. Blockbuster: Powerful strike from outside the box. * Knuckle Shot: Powerful strike that moves unpredictably. * Rating 5/5. A very useful and effective skill to score, it has a narrow range than the "Long Ranger", but with more power. (And able to active in free-kicks?) Long Ranger: A strike from distance. * Driven Shot: A beautiful hit from further out. * Rating 4/5. Pretty good if the shooter has high power and offence. Stealth Pass: A pass played in behind the defense. * Ya Beauty: A deadly through ball to lead chances. * Rating: 2/5. A OK passing skill, but always offside. Speed Dribble: Go past opponents with raw pace. * Turbo Dribble: Leave opponents trailing in your wake. * Rating 3/5. Speed is very good for Wings and L/RMF. Feint Dribble: Pull Feints to outsmart opponents. * Scissors: Dribble while stepping over the ball. Chasing: Stick to an opponent like glue. * Back Tracking: Relentlessly chases an opponent. * Rating 4/5. Good defense skill for both MF or DF. Block: Block an aerial attack. * Hard Block: Tackle: Puts in a challenge and win back the ball. * Hard Tackle: A robust challenge. * Rating 2/5. Good defensive, but does not activate as frequent as other defensive skills. Early Cross: A ball played early into the box. * Pinpoint Cross: A cross delivered right on the six-pence. * Rating 5/5. Works great with L/RSB, L/RMF, L/RWG and Corner-kicks. Frontline Feed: Long pass forward. * Pinpoint Pass: Long ball played with pinpoint accuracy. * Rating: 4/5. A long pass from the backyard. Really good for the Excited Points, can be activated in free-kicks. Quick Save: Impressive reflexes for amazing saves. * Cool Head: Complete calm to face the hardest shots. * Rating 5/5. Obviously better goalkeeper skill than the other one, can raise the chance to stop the ball. 1-on-1 Focus: The intensity in perilous situations. * Perfect Timing: Last ditch save needed in a time of crisis. * Rating 0/5. Buggy and useless skill in current version. In most cases the skill makes the goalkeeper rush out and left the gate empty,